


Sleep, Rest

by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Other, just that he´s feeling down, like no cutting or anything, mild depression, self cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkySpiritsTalentShow/pseuds/TheSkySpiritsTalentShow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an anon on tumblr.<br/>Felix reaches out to the mirror in his loneliness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep, Rest

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to hiimcase´s FeverDreamless while writing, I suggest to check it out.

“Are you there?“

A small noise cuts the dark. Barely there, yet the silence that follows echoes the fragile question, causing it to appear larger than it actually is.

The speaker shies away from the quiet. A blue eye blonde buries his face into the pillow a bit deeper pulls up the covers a bit higher, sinks into the darkness a bit lower.

No answer echoes.

Not even the demon inside the mirror would respond to his desperate plea.

In that moment, Felix´s world shrank down to only him and his pitch dark room that seemed to be expanding with each second that distanced the Swede from his question.

Not even the demon, not even he is answering him. The azure orbed, pale skinned creature in his mirror, that laughed when he didn´t, that moved when he was sleeping, that placed a hand against the cold surface and smiled sadly when he cried.

And if his reflection isn´t there when he reached his lowest point, then he shouldn´t hope for anyone else to be.

Felix´s hand clenches. He stiffens. His eyes are wet. There is no sound.

Absolute silence fills the room.

He feels his heart, drumming calmly behind flesh and bone.

Thump

Thump

Thump

Thump

It´s pumping a sweet, red stream of life through his veins, keeping him alive. The thought of its betrayal hurts. It won’t stop, even when he pleads.

Thump, it beats. Thump, live, thump, rest, thump, live, thump, sleep, sleep, sleep.

Sleep sounds nice. Blissful ignorance, wild rides into a colorful fantasy, a new start, a new day.

Would the next day be better?

Who knows?

It´s an adventure.

Trust me.

Sleep.

It might be worth it.

Risk it.

You got nothing to lose.

He didn´t. He had counted too many hours and lost too many tears. At least he´ll escape this nightmare by dreaming.

The darkness evens out, he feels the wetness on his eyelashes as his eyes slip shut.

Thump, thump.

Sleep, rest.

“Sleep, rest.” The softest touch lingers on his skin. Fingers mess up creamy caramel hair, brushing against the fragile scalp soothingly, a reassurance that these actions hold no malice.

No malice when his head was lifted up and rested against warm thighs. A comforting lap, accompanied by periodic whispers, pinpricks of lights in the black nothing, over and over again.

The reassurance bleeds into Felix´s dreams. He only sighs softly in his sleep as the covers are tucked gently around his shoulders.

His mirror would be empty of any remaining demons by morning.

But his angel, his guardian angel will never leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~! x)


End file.
